Aang: The Last Indie Old Version
by comptine
Summary: AU My teacher used to tell me stories of the old days, a time of peace when the Indie kept balance between The Emos, The Artists, The Punks and The Populars. But that all changed when the Populars attacked. Complete
1. Fresh Meat

I abolutely fail, I wanted to start this story so badly and well ya...I need some feedback please.

And double apologies for the _lyrics in italics,_ it's annoying and overdone

* * *

My teacher used to tell me stories of the old days, a time of peace when the Indie kept balance between The Emos, The Artists, The Punks and The Populars. But that all changed when the Populars attacked. 

Only the Indie mastered all cliques. Only he could stop the ruthless Populars. But when the world needed him most he vanished.

5 years have passed and the Populars are nearing victory. Two years ago my brother and I were separated and absorbed by the cliques.

Some people believe the Indie was never reborn into the Artists and that he has died out, but I haven't lost hope.

I still believe that somehow the Indie will return to save the school.

* * *

It blares in my ear. 

_What have we done with innocence?_

_It disappeared with time, it never made much sense_

_Adolescent resident_

_Wasting another night on planning my revenge_

Somehow no matter how much I toss and turn the headphones always stay in my ear. I whip off the covers, yawning.

Sokka's still sleeping as I pass his bedroom on my way to the bathroom.

I take a good look at myself in the mirror; the same 15-year-old girl I saw yesterday stares back.

The same long brown hair.

The same deep blue eyes.

The same dark complexion.

The same Katara Kirima.

_One in ten_

_Don't want to be your monkey wrench_

_One more indecent accident_

_I'd rather leave than suffer this_

_Ill never be your monkey wrench_

After a quick shower and teeth brushing I get back into my room, passing by the still sleeping Sokka.

I open my closet, time for clothing. I chose a pair of skinny jeans and a black tank top smeared with paint. Next up is my Uggs pulled over the jeans. A sketchbook, my bag and I'm ready.

Sokka's already downstairs fully dressed and awake. I don't know how he does it.

I can't ask him that would be clique conflict. Artists don't talk to Punks; it would simply be the end of the world

It doesn't really matter we were close once. Now cliques divide us.

The silence between us is awkward at best; he bobs along to his Ipod while mine shuffles to a new song.

_I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby_

_Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes_

_You were worth the hundred thousand miles_

_But you couldn't stay awhile_

_I got your little brown shirt in my bottom drawer baby_

_And your little white socks in the top drawer_

_You were always leaving your shit around_

_And gone without a sound_

* * *

I glance through the window the bus is here. I get outside, shivering in the breeze that follows. 

I sit alone on the bus, no Artists yet. Sokka has already joined Toph in discussing the newest album by Korn. I can see them airguitaring along together.

I press my head against the window, trying to clear my head. The whole world blurs by.

I feel someone sit beside me; I glance quickly seeing a smiling Ty Lee.

I manage to glare before she notices.

She blabbers on to Hahn who is sitting across, his eyes occasionally drifting from her face to her chest.

_You're a chance taker, heartbreaker_

_Got me wrapped around your finger_

_Chance taker, heartbreaker_

_Got me wrapped around your finger_

Finally were at school, I shove Ty Lee into Hahn's lap and make my way off, I hear Toph sniggering slightly at Ty Lee and Hahn.

_I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby_

_Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes_

_If I drive a hundred thousand miles_

_Would you let me stay a while?_

* * *

At the picnic table I see the only two of my kind. Jin, her hair pulled back in ponytail, tongue stuck out of her mouth in concentration as she sketches. Kira is sitting beside her, her hair falling into her face as she types furiously on her laptop. 

Kira looks up to see me and pokes Jin in the shoulder causing her to glare at Kira.

She looks at me, "Well aren't we Little Miss Sunshine this morning."

I want to be angry but she manages a smile from me.

"Something wrong 'Tara?" Kira closes her laptop, giving full attention to me. I click the hold button on my Ipod turning it off and stuffing it into my bag.

"Did you ever realize how much life sucks?"

The whole student body froze staring at me. Jet and Zuko, the Emos glared at me daring me to repeat it.

"I'm meant life is like a box of crayons!" Everyone goes back to blabbering.

Jin is laughing, Kira is as well but quickly stops seeing my face.

"So what really wrong?"

"I have no idea...I'm broken I guess." Kira scooches over to give me a hug.

"You have to see what Jin drew! It's amazing, it's a complete layout of the school!"

I reach for the sketchbook. A complete diagram of the school. The Jocks own the gym while the Geeks are in the computer room. The Musically Talented in the music room. The Emo and Pucks share the half wall.

"Wait...the Populars are moving in on the hallway? That's Drama's turf."

"'Can't stop progress' so says Azula." Kira quotes the Princess directly.

Before we can continue to talk behind back someone joins us at our table.

We just stare; obviously this guy has no idea what the hell is going on.

He's got a Che Guevara shirt, skinny jeans and bright orange high-tops.

"Um, what?" I ask trying to be as polite as possible. What is this kid doing? The other Cliques are watching closely. They can smell the freshness, new meat.

"Oh, um, I'm new. Sorry, is this seat taken?"

Jin eyes the new kid while Kira immediately stands up circling him.

"Indie shirt...custom painted high-tops...skinny jean...Katara." She looks at me seriousness al over her face, "This is the guy."

"THE Guy?"

"The Guy."

He stares completely dumbstruck before I grab his wrist; "Quick we have to hid him from the Populars. Jin closes her sketchbook, Kira grabs her laptop and we enter the school going o the only safe haven known to the Artists.

The Art Room.

* * *

I'm almost positive that reviewing only takes 30 seconds, let's see...if you review mine, I'll review yours. 


	2. New Allies

Zuko's writing is in underlined  


_Katara__'s is italics_**  
**

* * *

**Leadership**

Before we could figure out more about the new kid the bell rang.

"What class do you have?" Kira ripped the schedule from his hands her eyes going over it, "Ok first he's got Science with me and then Math with Jin, Art with all of us and finally Social studies with Katara. Remember everyone, we can't let him out of our sight."

We all nod the new kids turns to me, "Why am I so important?"

"I'll tell you later, go with Kira right now." He nods seeming comforted by my words.

Kira grabs him and pulls him out the door, Jin looks at me, 'Do you really think it's him?"

"I have no idea, see you at lunch."

She goes left and I go right, to Leadership.

* * *

Leadership isn't exactly planning dances and special days; it's where we actually learn to lead, if you can really teach that. 

I take my place at a table glancing around, trying to look small when someone joined me at my table.

Toph leader of the Punks was looking right at me, "Hey Sweetness."

I flinch at the name, "Toph."

"Listen, I know you have him." she moved closer.

"Have him?"

"Don't try to hide him, I want to propose a deal."

I immediately drop the stupid pact, "A deal?"

"We all know he has to learn 4 cliques...I happen to lead one," she looks right at me. "I'm sure you can figure out the rest."

"Yes, but what I can't figure out is what you want in return."

She smiles, "Don't forget, Kira and I were...close at one point. I owe her big, let's leave it at that."

I glance around people are beginning to stare; Artists and Punks are not suppose to talk. "Deal."

She punches me in the shoulder before finding her own table.

We all have our own tables, each of the Leaders.

There's Zuko in his black clothes, bangs, Leader of the Emos.

Myself, leader of the Artists.

Toph with obscenely large headphones sits across from Song, the Leader of the Musically Talented.

The girl in overly large glasses and updone hair is Miya ruler of the Drama Crew.

Ti, with his computer, sweater-vest and glasses he leads the Geeks.

Suki in her sweatpants and sports bra, Leader of the Jocks.

And finally, the object of most of our hate, Azula Leader of the Populars, or currently the strongest group.

She sits admiring her nails while the rest of us are reduced to glaring at her back.

The Teacher enters the room. He begins to write on the board, we all obediently grab our notebooks and begin writing.

The Teacher mentions groups. We all freeze and look at him.

'Do we have to work in groups?" Miya doesn't even bother to raise her hand.

He sighs and nods before continuing to write on the board.

No one keeps writing. We glance around, trying to pick the closest person in our Cliques.

Before I can even ask Song he turns again, "We'll be picking out of a hat."

Most of us hold our groans in while Miya sighs dramatically.

"Katara Kirima, come here and pick first." I can feel everyone's eyes boring into my head

Song...Song...Oh please, dear Tui give me Song.

Apparently the Godof the Ocean does not love me.

"Toph Beifong." She grins lopsidedly while I pray she doesn't break my arm with another "friendly" punch.

I reach into the hat again, "Zuko Sozin." He flicks his bangs while dragging his chair beside Toph's; they share a small knuckle punch.

Song...Song...

Miya raises her hand before I can pull the next name out, "Leave them people to themselves." I can see Kira cringing at the horrible grammar, "Let us have a group of 5."

A power play move.

The Teacher nods and I take my hand out of the hat and return to Zuko and Toph.

"Ok class, everyone has Ipod correct?"

We all nod.

"Ok, take them out and hand them to the person sitting at your left. Toph's is giving me hers Zuko's getting mine and Zuko hands over his black one to Toph.

I plug in my headphones watching Zuko and Toph do the same.

"Listen to one song and then hand the Ipods back, this exercise will help with conversation starters."

I highly doubt that, what could Toph possibly listen to that I could enjoy?

Before I can even begin to browse a folded piece of paper lands in front of me.

I open it keeping an eye on Teacher.

We know you have him.

I grab my own pen and scribble back

_Ya so?_

It lands perfectly in Emo Prince's lap. Toph is completely unaware her blind eyes gazing into space.

You know what I mean Artist he needs my expertise.

_And what do you want in return?_

Jin...

_Jin? As in Jin Si Seng?_

No the other Jin. Yes Artist I mean Jin.

_Fine I'll get you for a date with Jin but you have to promise no weird Emo rituals._

I hear him snigger as he reads

_Fine, we have a deal._

"Ok everyone stop and give the Ipods back."

I'm thinking quickly. If we have the Emo and Punks on our side we may have a chance. Before the bell rings I manage to tell Toph and Zuko to meet me later.

My math class passes by fast enough and then the midday bell rings.

Lunchtime, or as I like to call it, The Ultimate Showdown.

* * *

I apologize for OCs, they'll play a part but mostly there just to add substance. I swear the story will focus solely on the Canon characters. 


	3. If Ty Lee can, you can too

I almost forgot!

Any pairing requests? I've already got some set in stone but i'd like to hear from you. And don't forget: a compelling argument may change my mind

This chapter is kinda slow…just putting people with their Cliques, the true drama, heartbreak and romance happens next chapter so bear with me my readers.

* * *

I'm walking along the halls praying I'm not stuck behind the Populars.

Just my luck.

They manage to take up the whole hallway, walking at a ridiculously slow pace. If you try to get past by shoving your way through it normally results in an elbow in the chest for girls and a kick in the shin for boys, though the latter is accepted if you are flat chested.

I notice the side door open. I run through running past Professor Pakku yelling over my shoulder "Sorry!"

After the Free Running course I find myself back in the hallway right in front of the Populars.

I grin wickedly and run up to the Caf grabbing the center table.

Score 1 for the Artists.

Jin and Kira join me followed by a confused looking Aang.

He sits down beside me looking thoroughly exhausted.

"So how was the first morning?"

Jin speaks first. "Azula was all over him in Math, I had to literally pull him out of her clutches, or as she called it a "friendly hug.""

I nod slowly turning to Kira. "And Science?"

"Sokka kept eyeing him but in the end no one came near."

"Good."

Aang was looking at us as if we were insane. "What's the deal? Everyone's so anxious about this...why am I so important?"

"You my friend are what we call an Indie."

"Ya I know...there were lots of us at my old school."

"Lucky you, the last Indie we had moved about 5 years ago."

"So?"

"Soooooooooooooooooo." Jin draws it out dramatically.

"You're the only one we've seen for years. You've been gone and most of us had given up hope."

Aang looks dumbstruck, "Me?"

"Ya you Twinkle Toes." Toph has joined us followed closely by my brother and June.

"What do you want Toph?" Jin remains calm.

"Just checking out the fresh meat, seeing if he's ready to take on Punk." Sokka joins Toph placing a hand around her waist. I can see Toph's blind eyes widen as she punches Sokka in the gut, "Nice try Snoozles." She high fives June.

"Not quite yet Toph, he still needs to master Artist first and," I hold up a finger. "You're not getting him that easily remember today after school."

She nods before walking away.

Kira immediate turns to me. "After school? Don't tell me our fearless leader is changing sides?"

"Not a chance, but I'm curious." I gaze at my friend, "how do you know Toph?"

"Toph?"

"Kira." I scold.

"Wait...Master? Master what?" Aang interrupts.

Jin quickly jumps in, "you need to Master each of the cliques, Artist, Emo, Punk and well...popular."

"Can you master Popular?"

"If Ty Lee can do you it, you can too."

"Ty Lee?"

We all whack ourselves in the forehead, "That's' right, you don't know anybody," I pause to think, "IN fact we were never introduced. I'm Katara Kirima, that is Jin Sing Se and finally Kira Jeong." We each nod in welcome.

"Oh...I'm Aang Guyago"

"Ok now the rest of the school."

"Toph Beifong, Sokka Kirima and June Shirshu, Punks"

"He's your brother?"

"Yes he is MOVING ON."

"Song Asai, Meng Wu and Teo Sakino The Musically Talented or for short MT."

"Miya, Smellerbee and Longshot, Drama Crew."

"Haru Enthan, Ti Kymono, Geeks"

"Yue Moniko, Suki Kyoshi, Jocks"

"Jet Feng, Zuko Sozin, ShuFeng Shen, Emo"

"And Finally ourselves and the Populars, Azula Sozin, Mai Omashu, Ty Lee, Hahn Bato."

Aang just stared. "You want me to remember all this?"

"Oh and Lily Long she's an Outcast, a Clique of her very own."

Kira nods violently.

"Ok, just calm down its not that hard. Jin, what are you doing in art today?"

"Ummm nothing?"

"Good I want you to draw a quick sketch of everyone in the school with names and cliques. Can you do it?"

"I guess..." She grabbed her pencil and begins writing everyone's names down.

I groan remembering the promise I made to Zuko, "Umm Jin?"

"What?"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing." She sees my face, "why?"

"Umm willing for a date?"

She looks thoughtful, "with who?"

I point to Emo Prince.

I swear I lost some brain cells from the glare she gave to me.


	4. Mrs Li

Short chapter is a result of complete writers block...

So instead of actual literature I've done a little info on each character.

Yes I know, this is lametron; feel free to skip to actual chapter.

**Katara Kirima:** The Leader of the Artists.

Wears: Typically uggs, skinny jeans and a black tank top. She's the head of her group and tries to be fair. She favors Aang and really does believe only he can help.

**Sokka Kirima:** Toph's right-hand man and Katara's sister (duh)

Wears: blue sleeveless shirt, skate shoes 2 tattoos on each shoulder of the moon's symbol.

Goofy yes but clever, he and Toph are known as THE Dynamic Duo

**Toph Beifong:** Leader of the Punks

Wears: black pants, green shoes with holes in the bottom, green tube top and a ripped shirt. A green belt and hat to finish it off.

She'll break your arm with her "friendly" punch.

**Jun Shirshu:** Member of the Punks

Black tube top with leather jacket. Dark almost black jeans with high boots.

Once a professional horse rider Jun is now the Biker chick of the school.

**Jin Sing Se:** Member of the Artists

Long sleeved green top with jeans. Plain and simple. She sweet and remain loyal to her friends, but will snap when a point is crossed.

**Kira Jeong:** Katara's right hand woman

Sweaters and skinny jeans, brown hair that's always in her eyes. Optimistic and clever she's a good addition to the team.

**Jet Feng:** Zuko's right hand man

Black black black and eyeliner. Clever and depressed make a good combo for him.

**Zuko Sozin:** Leader of the Emo

Skinny jeans, chains and a bright pink top with Emo Prince written in black. Witty, sarcastic and Emo to the core. Sexy Emo bangs

**ShuFeng Shen:** Member of the Emos

Black pants with a tartan vest. Black tube top worn under. Straight black hair and grey eyes. A dramatic Emo.

**Azula Sozin:** Leader of the Populars

Tight jeans with a red halter-top. The Queen B she'll kick your ass and there's nothing you can do about it.

**Mai Omashu:** Member of the Populars

Black jeans with a deep red sweater. Goth/Emo at one point but Azula picked her up and now she's a popular.

**Ty Lee:** member of the Populars

Mini skirt, pink tube top. She may seem ditsy but behind puppy dog eyes is a sharp mind. She just prefers not to use it.

**Hahn Bato:** Azula's right hand man and boyfriend

Jeans and a dress-shirt, preferably blue. Azula and him are behind most o the plotting against the other Cliques.

**Aang Guyago:** Sole Indie

Shirt with some obscure band no one's ever heard of, orange high-tops and the occasional brightly colored toque.

he bubbly and has no idea how important he really is, as he says "I'm just along for the ride"

**Yue Moniko:** Suki's right hand woman

Black exercise pants with a white/purple sweatshirt. Her hair is always in a high bun and is white from an unfortunate prank, courtesy of Azula and her cronies.

**Suki Kyoshi:** Leader of the Jocks

Sweatpants, sports bra, headband. A strong warrior she is skilled in 2 martial arts and frequently reminds everyone of it.

**Haru Enthan:** Ti's right hand man

Green sweater vest. Doesn't really know what a girl is, however he could tell you how many micro-chips it takes to power the mega computers at NASA.

**Ti Kymono:** Leader of the geeks

Blue sweater vest. Amazingly awesome glasses. Haughty and believes that he is better than everyone else. Almost as bad as Azula.

**Song Asai:** Leader of the Musically Talented

Normally long billowy dresses in calm, light colors. She sweet and kind and tends to remain quiet in the great Clique wars but will defend hers till the end.

**Meng Wu:** Member of the Musically Talented.

Pink dresses with flowery marks all over them.

She annoying and a stalker, but in the end she's a sweetie.

**Teo Sakino:** Song's right-hand man

Green T-shirts, goggles and jeans.

Not only talented at the violin he's also a pilot in training and a daft hand at science.

**Miya:** Leader of the Drama Crew

Whatever her imagination can think up.

The original drama queen. If she's not being dramatic she being devious. Azula and her have a past.

**Smellerbee:** Miya's right-hand woman.

The tomboy. When you first see HER you're never sure what gender.

A casually meld of boy's and girl's wear.

**Longshot:** Miya's right-hand man

Quiet, Longshot has still not been known to speak.

Quiet clothing, nothing to flashy.

**Lily Long:** Outcast Leader/ Only Member

Mostly in strong colors, T-shirts with funny/witty/slightly insulting sayings. The look of someone who cares more about comfort than about fashion.

She's biting, sarcastic but shows a brave face only to the public.

Can be seen with Emos at odd occasion, and has odd obsession about Dragons.

Now the real story!

* * *

"Aww com'on Jin it's not that bad." I run after her. We're on our way to Art, Kira and Aang lag behind; I can see Kira pointing at random people yelling out names.

"No Katara, I can't believe YOU would do something like this."

"But you admitted to liking him." I had hit a nerve.

"Arg Katara please just, BUTT OUT!"

Kira perks up at the yelling she drags Aang placing him beside me, "I'll talk to her." she whispers before running to Jin.

"So Aang..." I really can't think of him as a person, he's just an Indie at the moment.

"Katara." He says it pleasantly enough.

I remember my duties as leader of the Artists, "Oh that's right I need to teach you Artist."

He groans, "You know I might explode, this is only my first DAY and I'm already supposed to save to school."

I giggle, ruffling his hair I say, "Don't worry you've got me, Jin and of course Kira, you'll be fine."

He blushes slightly and I motion for him to join me at a table.

"Welcome class." An extravagant woman comes out of an office. Her black hair is pulled up into a tight bun but her eyes are sparkling like the jewels around her neck, fingers, wrists, ankles, toes and ears.

"Hey Mrs. Li."

She looks around at us and lays eyes on Aang.

"A new student, welcome," she waits for a name, I see Aang is still trying to got over his initial shock, "His name is Aang." I shake his leg and he shakes his head, "Sorry." he mumbles but the teacher just laughs, "No problem because here," she pirouetted about 2 feet in the air, "We let the imagination wander. Please let us continue with what ever you were doing last week."

"Last week?"

"Just draw, write, play or act."

"Umm I can't draw."

"Why'd you take art?"

"Ummm, because, I'm cool like that."

"Whatever here," I rip off a sheet of paper from my sketchbook, "Draw a person."

I sit beside him as he stares at the paper he timidly turns to me, "could you...you know, not be so close? Your breath is making my pencil humid."

I realize just how close I am, breathing down his neck would've been an understatement, "Sorry!" I grab a pencil and begin working on one of my own sketches.

An hour passes and Jin and Kira join us at our table, Kira looking delighted and Jin looking mopey. I grab her hand and squeeze it comfortingly. Her eyes soften slightly.

"Wow, Aang that's really good!" Kira grabs the paper from under him scanning it.

"Nice use of shading…"

Jin grabs it from her hand, "This is REALLY good Aang, not bad for a first timer, I have to admit you need a better eraser."

I grab the drawing, and scan over it. It's me, I'm wearing blue robes and my hair is tied back in a braid and I have these weird hair loopies. Water's surrounding me, it looks like I'm controlling it. I'm in an icy landscape and I've got heavy winter boots on.

I'm speechless.

Aang's blushing.

Kira's nodding.

Jin's is thoughtful.

* * *

I'm running out of ideas...I REALLY need some help...please? 


	5. Dinner, Azula and a Post

Hello! I'm just updating this to get it out of the way. The actual date scene is up next and should be posted within the hour.

* * *

**Dinner, Azula and a Post **

"Oh Aang..."

He blushed furiously, "It's nothing, sorry."

His hands were shaking. I grabbed them and looked right at him, "It's lovely. But what exactly am I doing?"

He calmed down slight but still was blushing, "Well...ever since I moved here I've been having these really weird dreams. I am in a different universe but there's this weird thing called "Bending" that let's you manipulate an Element. In the dream I'm suppose to master all the Elements. One of my teachers was this girl...well you and she taught me control of Water. I think she called it Waterbending."

"You know that sounds insane...but I like it." Kira wipes out a notebook and grabs the pen from behind her ear, "So tell me, what does bending really look like?"

Aang looks dumbstruck but I take another look at the picture, "Kira do we really need to do this now?"

"Yes com'on now little Kira do you really think the new kid wants to talk to you?"

Azula comes gliding up examining her nails looking aloof. Hahn is waiting outside the door trying to look cool.

"Um hi." Aang says timidly, "I'm Aang we met this morning."

"Hmm surprising that one so handsome," she winks and Aang reddens, "Would hang out with...these people." He looks at me my face red from anger, Kira insane look and Jin's tongue sticking out in concentration.

"Azula..." I warn trying to be as angry as possible while keeping my voice as low as possible.

She grabs Aang's arm, "Oh come now, I won't hurt him."

Before I can reply she pulls him out the chair and leads him straight out the door.

"Did he just get kidnapped?"

"No Azulanapped."

"That sucks."

"No, really?"

* * *

**Aang's Point of View**

* * *

"So Aang tell me," Azula is talking to me but her clawed hand in cutting off the circulation to my hand, "How long how you lived here?"

"Umm about 2 days."

"How fascinating, let me introduce you." She pulls the boy who was waiting outside into a kiss, "This is Hahn."

"Hi."

He smirks look at me as though I'm a worm or something lower.

Someone pops up right in from of me; she's wearing pink, "Hi! I'm Ty Lee! Azula's told me so much about you! I like pink! Do you like pink?"

"Umm sure?"

She giggles, "Great! We can be pink buddies."

Pink...buddies...

"Ty Lee please give him some air." A girl dressed completely in black came can placed hand on the girl's shoulder, "I'm Mai."

"Aang, so what do you guys do for fun?"

Hahn smiled, "Watch. TI!"

A boy in glasses looked over to see who was calling him, as a result he crashed straight into a post.

Everyone burst out laughing, I wanted to fit in so badly with the guffaws, giggles and snickering.

I laughed to.

* * *

**Toph's Point of View **

* * *

"Sokka, did Ti just run into a pole?"

"Yep."

"Was it awesome?"

"I hate to say it but, yes."

"Nice, so watcha doing tonight?'

"Nothing important, why?"

I'm blushing but my voice still remains tough, "Well wanna go for dinner maybe?"

I can't see but I can feel the heat radiate off him when I ask, "Oh unless you know, you're busy."

"No, no I can do dinner, where?"

"The Jasmine Dragon, 8:00"

"I'll be there." He squeezes my arm and my heart flutters, I like him, he likes me.

Why are we so strong willed? We refuse to admit true feelings.

The disadvantage of being a Punk, two emotions only, anger and crafty.


	6. The Jasmine Dragon

RAWR the date(s) yay!

* * *

**Lattes, croissants and an alternate dimension Toph**

**(Zuko's Point of View)**

"Listen Jet, ShuFeng I've gotta go."

"Oh really? And where might that be?"

I scowled, "Nowhere."

Jet flinched, "Cold much?"

"Whatever see you tomorrow."

"Later"

Katara was waiting outside, Toph already beside her, "Hey."

"Hey."

Katara remains silent I can almost taste the anger brewing in her eyes.

"Toph, Zuko."

"Katara?"

She turns to me the anger boiling over into her voice, "Your sister." Is that all she can get out?

"What about her?"

"Arg she just came and took Aang! From right under my nose!" She gnashed her teeth mumbling curses.

"Calm down Sugar Queen."

"No you don't understand!" she overacting, obviously hormones I try to remain out of her warpath, "RIGHT UNDER MY NOSE!"

Her voice echo's, Toph just stares but I've got plan, I place a hand on her shoulder, "Katara, listen, we've never spoken and look at us now, we're meeting. Obviously Aang is The One, only he could of brought us together. I blame myself slightly for Azula's bad attitude, I need my honor back, I need the Avatar."

Wow... I don't think I've ever spoken that much.

"The Avatar?"

"What?"

"You said, "I need the Avatar."

"Oh I guess I meant Aang."

"Whatever, Sugar Queen leave everything to Emo Prince he'll get it done."

She didn't trust me; I could see it in her eyes.

"Whatever I'll see you later." She shoulders her pack and joins Kira and Jin.

"Bye Emo."

"Bye Toph."

What is wrong with me? It's like I actually have a life, tonight I'm not writing poetry or angesting, and I'm even talking

I, Zuko Sozin am going on a date.

With a girl of course.

* * *

**Sokka's Point of View**

* * *

I'm driving to The Jasmine Dragon. 

I'm wearing a dress shirt.

For a date.

With Toph Beifong.

My best friend.

What is wrong with me? I turn up the music and mouth along.

The Jasmine Dragon, a small café run by Iroh, everyone calls him Uncle.

I take one last look in the rearview mirror adjust my top and open the door. A bell tinkles above me.

"Hello Sokka. How are we today?" The friendly man behind the counter talks to me brushing his hands on an apron.

"Hey Iroh, I'm looking for Toph, have you seen her?"

"A date?" Iroh grins mischievously and before I can respond,

"Right here Snoozles." It's Toph, or at least an alternate dimension Toph. She's wearing jeans that aren't torn and a green v-neck. She's abandoned her hat for a headband but her hair is still falling into her eyes.

I have to admit, she looks pretty.

"Hey Toph." My voice cracks slightly at the end.

She's blushing, but I don't know why. "So do you want to sit down?"

"Umm sure."

We go to a booth and Iroh's right there, "What can I get you two tonight?"

"Latte and a gingersnap." Toph's order.

"Coffee and a croissant."

He nods and leaves us alone, "What no meat Sokka?"

"Not tonight."

Awkward, awkward, awkward, awkward, awkward.

"So."

"So."

"Umm you look nice tonight." It slips out before I can stop it.

She freezes, I know she looking for the lying vibrations.

"You're not lying." She seems disappointed and happy at the same time.

"Of course not, you do look really nice."

Awkward, awkward, awkward, awkward, awkward.

"Hi! Can I sit with you?"

It's Ty Lee, someone who I have never talked to, and now she's talking to me.

Weird and awkward, awkward, awkward, awkward, awkward.

"Umm sure."

She pushes Toph to the side and props her arms up on the table.

Conveniently I can see right down her shirt.

Her bra is pink.

Awkward?

"So, Sokka, what's it like being you?"

I hear Toph sigh in the corner.

"Um well you see, I was just here with Toph. You know." I look her straight in the eye; no one hurts my best friend's feelings, "on a date."

Ty Lee and Toph both blush equally, "Oh sorry, I'll see you later Sokka." She gets out of the booth and goes to sit with Mai, Azula and Hahn. I can see her mouth moving quickly.

I can hear Hahn and Azula laughing maniacally.

"They're laughing." Toph remarks.

"Let them laugh."

She smiles slightly.

* * *

**Jin's Point of View**

* * *

I'm sitting. 

Alone.

In the Jasmine Dragon.

Looking like a complete idiot.

I swear if Zuko skips out on me I'll kill Katara.

"Jin?"

Wait…Zuko? Oh my god it is him.

He's looking spiffy in normal jeans and a red dress shirt. He's even parted his hair, badly.

"Well look at you." I ruffle his hair out of the part, "Don't you look cute."

He blushes. I'm not wearing anything special. A nice green top and a skirt.

"Um hi."

He sits down across from me. He's looking scared out of his mind, I feel sympathetic.

"So Zuko, what do you like to do for fun?"

"Nothing."

I eat a bit more trying to fill the silence.

"How do like school so far?"

"It's ok."

Wow he's so deep...I can almost see the excitiment bursting through...not.

I sip delicately at my tea while Zuko laces his fingers together preferring to look at the wall than at me.

Obviously he's scared out of his wits.

"Com'on Zuko, I want to show you something."

"What?"

I grab him and pull him out of the shop. The night all around, couples holding hands and kissing while I pull him through the city.

"Where are we going?"

"One of my favorite places in the city."

Why am I showing him the fountain? It's a fountain nothing too special but I do love it.

Of course the one time I'm excited for something Murphy's out to get me.

The fountain's down the water only rippling slightly in the base.

"Aw it's not on."

I probably look like an idiot.

"Close your eyes." Zuko sounds kind of excited...

"What?" I don't trust the un-emo Zuko

"Close them" I follow the instructions thinking wildly that he's going to run away

I here some clanking and then a splash of water.

"Ok open them."

The fountains on the water splashing and reflective the cloudless sky. Zuko is standing beside me looking self satisfied.

"Oh Zuko! I grab his hand squeezing it in happiness.

He looks at me oddly but my girly/romantic side is kicking in...it's saying; KISS HIM!

I lean him slowly closing my eyes...before I even get close to him he puts something between out lips

It's a sketchbook.

"Oh Zuko, thanks you." so under all that angst is a sweetie, how cute...I guess.

He blushes mumbling something about his Uncle's idea.

"I have something for you." I gently kiss him, letting my lips briefly brush his. He obviously likes it as he is brushing his against mine. Just before we can get closer he reels back wildly.

"What's wrong?"

He turns away, "It's complicated. I'm an Emo, you're an Artist." He turns around, "it just won't work."

I'm alone.

At the fountain.

With a sketchbook.

Looking like a heartbroken idiot.

I sit on the side of the fountain feeling confused and hurt. Absentmindedly I opened the sketchbook.

Inside Zuko has drawn me a flower. A rare Panda Lily only known to the deep reaches of the East.

My tears blot the ink slightly and I hold the sketchbook to my chest keeping the memory alive.


	7. So Many Feelings so few Words

Much thanks to Orzhov

I've got mad love:)

This is a post first day chapter.

Everyone is feeling quite sad and you'll see why

**  
**

* * *

**So Many Feelings so few Words **

_Katara_

It's been a month...a whole month.

So much has happened...

Aang has become a Popular.

They have finally won the war.

When Miya and Azula merged their two Cliques the rest followed.

Now everyone is a ghost of the former Cliques. We flit around the edges of the Populars and Drama Crew.

I remember the first week. He would still say hello before being pulled away by Azula or Miya.

The second week, he would just smile but refused to talk to me.

The third week he barely looked at me and if he did catch my eye he would look away quickly.

But the fourth week the worst possible thing happened.

I see Aang...kissing Ty Lee.

I feel my heart actually shatter. I mean completely and utterly. I didn't know him for more than a day.

And yet it was like I knew him my whole life.

I still have the picture he drew of me. It's frayed and blurred but I look at it everyday my only reminder of the Aang that was.

* * *

_Kira_

I remember him, well at least the original Aang.

Not this little piece of crap. He hurt Katara. In result he's hurt me.

I'll get him back, the new Aang not the old Aang.

Artist's Honor

* * *

_Lily_

Apparently this Aang kid was a pretty big deal...I mean everyone was freaking when he joined the Populars.

And I'm just watching, enjoying the show.

But I can't help but wonder...why do I care?

* * *

_Toph_

Katara didn't talk to me after Aang join the Populars.

I'm sorry to admit it but I kinda miss her.

Her complete devotion to the school and to her Clique is something I have to admire.

* * *

_Zuko_

Aang, you asshole.

Love,

Emo Prince.

* * *

_Sokka_

I saw my sister from afar. I'm always watching her, even though we are from different Cliques.

I see her heart slowly disintegrate into nothingness. She loses a sparkle from her eye.

And then the moment it happens. That little bitch kisses Aang, right in front of Katara.

She runs away tears in her eyes.

But I can't comfort her...

* * *

_Azula_

I own the school.

Next: the World.

* * *

_Aang_

I can't help but think: I've let everyone down.

Not just everyone.

I let down Katara.

But why do I care?

She's just an Artist; I'm a Popular dating the hottest girl in school.

Why do I care?

But I do...I do care...

Damn hormones to an eternity of hell.

Ty Lee had been making moves on me all month, naturally my boy instincts reacted...

What can I say in my defense? She has a chest, and I hate that I like it.

But when I kissed her I didn't think of her.

In all truth I thought of Katara Kirima.

I saw her see me kiss Ty Lee.

I saw her heart break.

I saw everyone else looking.

I saw everyone's hate for me.

I saw the tears fall from her eyes onto Kira's shoulder.

I drew another picture a few days ago...it's Katara and myself again. We were in a cave, and I had leaned in to kiss her and then...

I woke.


	8. Top to bottom in point 2 days

_Hey everybody! This chapter is kinda nice I really like it even though everything happens right away, as a side note Sokka works for the taxi company this'll make sense after you read. _

* * *

**Top to bottom in point 2 days **

_Aang's Point of View _

"Hey Sweetie." 

She pounces on my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Ty Lee can I ask you something?"

It's been a month since she kissed me today is our One Month Anniversary.

A big deal apparently.

"You know it Aangie." her puppy eyes are soft.

"Why do you like Azula? She's not even that nice?" I know something's wrong from the face she gives me. No one talks about Azula like that but I'm curious.

"I don't know...I just like her."

She kisses me before I can speak again I wrap my arms around her tiny waist.

* * *

_Two days later._

* * *

What I didn't know is that Ty Lee was already thinking about telling Azula how her little 'Aangie' didn't like her. 

By the time Azula abandoned me I was the most hated person in the school thanks to her lying and gossiping.

Ty Lee broke up with me.

I can't go back to Katara.

Azula won't take me back.

I'm shunned from every Clique.

Top of the chain to dead, bottom last.

* * *

I sit outside waiting for something, anything, to happen. 

Of course trouble comes looking for me Zuko, Jet and ShuFeng surround me.

"Hey Aang."

I know exactly what's going to happen, once you fall from grace there's no going back, "I'm about to get the shit kick out of me...aren't I?"

Zuko flicks a lighter on, "You bet." and slugs my on the right side of my face.

Jet pushes me to the ground, kicking my gut sending the air flying from my body.

ShuFeng was a bit nicer but more dramatic as she spits in my eye.

I don't fight back I know I can't win. Apparently being Popular exempted you from being beat up but now that I'm nothing thing have changed.

"That's for killing our chances of winning. Don't worry we'll be back tomorrow, goodbye Asshole." As his anger flares the lighter blazed his amber eyes glinting.

He delivers one last kick to my chest, and everything goes black.

* * *

"Oh Aang…" I had fallen asleep where I had been beaten but someone shook me awake. 

"Katara?" She's blurry but I can see her mother's necklace shining above me.

"Com'on Katara, leave him be, he deserves it." I hear Kira's voice, but it's not overly optimistic, it's cold, hard and angry.

"I'll call a cab." She takes out her cell phone and calls the cab, "They'll be here in 5 minutes."

"Katara." I manage again.

"Katara we need to leave. You know what he did he doesn't deserve your sympathy." I can hear Jin's voice full of the same anger.

She just leaves me.

* * *

"You're pathetic you know that?" 

"Huh?"

The taxi is here and I see a very angry Sokka inside.

"You. Are. Pathetic." He gets out of the care poking me every time he says a word, "I should punch you right here and now."

"Why don't you?"

He glares at me and I realize that I may have crossed a line, "I'm not leaving you here only because of one reason; my sister."

I chuckle a bit remembering the first day I had asked if he was Katara's brother, "Hmm I see."

He throws me into the taxi and buckles me in.

"Listen…we need to talk." It's time to suck it up.

"Aang, you are the last person I want to talk to. Number 1 you broke my sister's heart. Number 2 you are a complete asshole and have screwed us over completely. Do you even realize how much we needed you? You were the only one that could stop Azula and instead of that you HELPED her! HELPED!"

During this rant I sat quietly thinking about how I did let everyone down.

I can feel the tears at the corners of my eyes.

Sokka is breathing harshly looking furious as he speeds through town.

"And another thing…" He looks right at me.

I must've looked pretty heart broken because he calmed down immediately, "Aang." His voice is still hard but at least he isn't yelling, "I'm still very angry but com'on…"

He places a hand on my leg, I look down at it and he looks down at it.

We just had a guy moment.

He quickly takes it off blushing slightly, "Listen the only way to fix this is to get on Katara's good side again. There's only one way."

He told me the plan.


	9. Blue Trimmed Red

An Indie is a person that listens to bands no one have ever heard of. They are just Independent.

And I updated the Date scene to better fit some requirements…

I loved writing this chapter :)

* * *

**Blue Trimmed Red**

I'm standing outside Katara's house

Rain is coming down.

I'm shivering.

Sokka has already entered the house telling me to wait outside while he gets his sister.

I hear the fight from outside and I know she's not coming out.

Not for me, not for anyone.

I see a light go on in the upstairs, and a shadow moves across the curtains.

Screw Sokka's plan, I've got my own, I've watched a lot of movies, I just have to climb up and say I'm sorry.

It'll work, I tell myself, praying that all those nights watching chick flicks with Ty Lee would pay off.

I get ready to jump onto the vines to climb but when I jump a gust of wind brings me right up to her window.

I almost lose my balance and grab onto her window.

She doesn't lock it so it swings open with me hanging on for dear life.

I see Katara's head poke out the window; I hide behind the window to take a good look at her.

Her blue eyes are trimmed by red from crying. Her hair is out of its usual braid and flowing around her shoulders shining slightly in the moon.

I want to talk to her but I can't…

But Katara takes it out of my hands.

"Aang I know you're out there."

She crosses her arms and I come out of my hiding place.

It's still raining, and Katara looks beyond angry.

"Umm well…"

This crosses the line, "Is that ALL YOU CAN SAY?" YOU CARE THE MOST SELFISH, CONCEITED, BUTT HEADED ASSHOLE I HAVE EVER MET."

The rain comes down harder as Katara gets angrier, reflecting her emotions perfectly.

I don't get another word in she slams the window in my face, the rain pelting all my exposed skin.

* * *

**Katara's Point of View**

* * *

I'm mumbling under my breath cursing every inch of Aang's tiny frame.

The rain outside is pelting the window harder and harder as I get angrier and angrier.

But a larger tap hits the window. I'm expecting Aang so I grab a pencil ready to poke his eye out if I have to.

Damn him to hell.

It's a drawing again.

We are on some kind of flying animal. My hair is out of my braid and flowing around me. Aang is unconscious in my lap…dead I suppose.

I'm crying in the picture and in life.

* * *

**Zuko's Point of View.**

* * *

I sit in my Uncles shop in a corner people watching.

Ty Lee enters with Hahn giggling.

They enter a booth looking around conspiratorially.

Last time I checked he's still with my sister.

I grab my videophone and record their make out session.

"What are you doing?" Jin standing over me arms crossed looking expectant.

"Blackmailing." I close the phone and give her the same look she is giving me, "Can I help you?"

She glares and sits across from me, "Yeah you can answer me a question."

I raise my eyebrows in response.

"Where do get off?"

"What?"

"Where do you get off? Who asks someone out and then just dumps them on their ass?"

"You think it's my fault?"

"I don't think it IS your fault."

How can she be so frustrating? "Com'on…you think I wanted to leave you alone? Do you really think that it's my fault that we are separated by these Cliques?"

She looks surprised only for a moment before calming down, "Listen…Zuko, let's just never talk again, I just wanted for you're to know how I felt."

Mood swings much?

She stands up, "See you later."

I can't even say goodbye I'm too confused.

At least one thing came out right; I did get a sweet movie.


	10. Things I don't understand

**Things I don't understand  
**

"Kira?"

The girl looked me right in the eye, "Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?" It was odd, she didn't seem like the advice giving type but Jin was sick so she was my only option.

"Sure." She closes her notebook and puts her pencil behind her ear.

"Aang came to see me last night."

She raises her eyebrows, "But you just called him a taxi...how did he know where you live?"

"Sokka was working...for some reason he thought he might be able to get me to forgive Aang."

I scoff the last bit but Kira is right on me, "Well did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Forgive him Katara, you can't stay angry forever."

Sound advice that I didn't want to hear, "Yes I can."

She sighs, "You do what you want Katara, I'm not stopping you."

"Katara?"

Kira's head snaps up and a look of pure loathing overcomes her normally smiling features, "Aang."

I turn around, to see Aang.

He's wearing black clothes.

His hair is combed over one eye.

And he's got a MCR t-shirt.

Emo, he looks as though he's been one his whole life.

Kira speaks again, "Why are you here Aang?"

He flinches at the venom in her voice, "I wanted to talk to Katara."

"Suuuuuure."

I finally manage to give Kira a look that says 'can-we-please-have-a-moment-alone?' She's quite perceptive and picks up her notebook and shoulders her way past Aang.

"Katara..."

I still remember last night, "Why?"

"What?"

"Why did you climb all the way up?"

He blushes, "I wanted to say I'm sorry."

I glare at him, "A bit to late I'd say."

Before I let him say anything I slap him.

And boy did it feel good.

* * *

**Zuko's Point of View.**

* * *

I sit outside, Katara told me to meet her here. 

She looked like she was going to strangle something so I obeyed.

She now comes outside pulling Aang along.

She's crying and I have no idea why. She then decides to start yelling at Aang that if he really loved her he wouldn't have done something like this.

Like this, and kisses me.

Full on tongues, fondling and biting.

All done by her of course because I have no idea in hell what is going on.

She releases me yells at Aang a bit more and stomps off to Kira who is staring opened mouthed.

Kira pulls a sobbing Katara into a hug while Aang walks away like a lost puppy.

Sometimes I think high school is all filmed and staged.

* * *

**Sokka's Point of View **

* * *

Has my sister lost her mind? Toph and I were watching the whole incident from the wall. 

Well I described it to Toph in great detail.

I voice the question out loud to her.

She thinks for a moment, "She's completely sane, she's just angry, hurt and confused.

"How do you know these things?"

She shrugs.

Add that to the list things I don't understand: How girls just know things.

"So Toph..."

"Sokka? You're trembling."

She's right, "Really?"

"I can feel your vibrations, is something wrong?"

"Ya...Ty Lee asked me out."

Well, actually she pinned me against the wall and kissed me and THEN asked me out if you really need to know.

"And?"

"I said yes."

Toph blinks twice, "Really Sokka?"

"Not kidding. OWCH" A pebble flies up out of nowhere and hits my head.

"I see...later Sokka." Her voice is high and confined as another rocks hits me.

Add that to the list to: Why rocks hit me for no reason.

And why I feel like I've betrayed Toph.

It's not like I liked her...right?

That can go too: My own feelings.

* * *

Katara kisses Zuko because she's trying to show how much she hurt when Aang kissed Ty Lee.

Who knows? They might go out...

It's still up in the air, I just love tormenting you XD

Short I know…anyway my reviewers I need you to do me a favor when you write your reviews

Answer me these questions three.

1.Why do you like this story?

2. Should I update often with short chapter or less often with larger chapters?

3. Would a dance at the end be cheesy and overdone?

Thanks to those who do review!


	11. I Love to Hate Myself

I don't know about this chapter...it's kinda weird...

As for a dance...the votes are equal for those for it and those against it.

* * *

**I Love to Hate Myself **

I thoroughly have been ignoring the fact that the Populars have taken over the school.

It just seems as though it happened in a dream, but then I wake up and realize that it's real.

And that this is what I must endure until the end of this torture known as 'typical high school life'.

First they took our only sanctuary and made it there second break hangout. So we can watch through the windows as they abuse every inch of the room.

Next they took the half wall from the Punks and the Emos; I'm surprised they didn't start a fight. The Half Wall is now known as the Pink Wall because someone decided to paint it pink.

I'm surprised she's still in the Populars I mean we all saw the Hahn Lee kiss!

I'm sure Azula has something in store for her friend and boyfriend. They still think she doesn't know but she does.

I mean if something goes up in You Tube everyone sees it, it's some kind of unwritten rule...I Stumble Upon too much...

At least some kind of good came out of this, Ty Lee stealing her best friend's boyfriend while still claiming that my brother is her first boyfriend. This at least creates some form of entertainment during lunch.

Lunch...

Where we can't even sit, Miya and her Crew patrol it all the time using the excuse that the Drama room is right beside them. And if we do sit there or attempt to Longshot will flick elastic bands at us until we leave, once we leave it leaves himself and Smellerbee free to make out.

The Jocks, Musically Talented and Geeks have all struck a deal with the Populars.

Don't bug us we won't bug you. The first group has the numbers but don't have the spine to directly confront the Popular Crew.

Yes that is in fact what they call themselves. Miya and Azula look as though they have been best friends since day 1 not since a month ago.

Which leaves us, the Emo and the Punks out of the circle, sitting in the hallways.

And now...we are leaving our Cliques for the others.

How can I lead my own Clique when I can't believe in myself?

How can I even Hope?

I'm lost in a world I didn't even want.

Kira…Drama Crew….Jin…Populars…Zuko…Musically Talented…Toph…Jocks…Sokka…Populars…Jun…Drama Crew…Jet…Geeks…ShuFeng…Drama…

Katara Kirima…Popular.

_I love to hate myself._


	12. Zuko's a Daddy's Boy

The chapter is really, truly random... ;

* * *

**Katara's Point of View **

* * *

**Zuko's a Daddy's Boy**

**But you knew that... **

"Kat!" Oh god no.

"Lee!" we kiss each other's cheeks in the air, that's probably the worst thing. If I don't follow "The Unwritten Rules of Popular" I will be vetoed as Azula put it so lightly.

Sokka follows obediently behind her eyes glued to her behind. She giggles and runs to hug "Jinnee" Sokka's eyes following directly. I slap him lightly and he shakes out of it.

"Do you have nothing better to do?"

"In fact no I don't." He goes back to staring.

"I think I liked you better when we didn't talk."

"What? You know you could've just scarred me for the rest of my life."

This gets a giggle out of me I almost don't even remember the sound.

"Hey Sokka!"

"Toph?"

What? They can't talk!

"How's Ty Lee?"

What is wrong with Toph?

"Umm good." Ty Lee somehow senses her name and cartwheels back over to use enveloping Sokka in a kiss.

"Toph?"

"Bye Katara." She just walks away to join Yue and Suki who both glare at Sokka.

"Katara."

I turn around; no one is in the hallways save for Sokka and Ty Lee.

I distinctly here Zuko playing the trumpet but nothing else.

"Down here!" the whisper is harsh and I turn around to follow it down the hallway.

The lights flicker on and then off. The clouds that were gathering all day splattered onto the ground. Thunder boomed above causing Ty Lee to scream.

Not a little scream, the kind you hear in the old movies.

That kind of piercing, bone-chilling, gut wrenching, spine tingling, ear breaking, screeching scream.

The scariest part was that the figure I saw down the hallway disappeared into the storm before I could follow them

* * *

**Zuko's Point of View**

* * *

_Eb...F...G...A...A._

Someone taps me on the shoulder and I turn to see Aang.

I resist throwing the trumpet into his eye.

"Zuko? Can I talk to you?"

"Um sure." He said it as if he was talking to an older brother.

"What am I going to do?"

I laughed this was one of the most idiotic question I have ever heard.

"This is serious."

The tone he said it in immediately shut down my joy, "Aang, you are the Indie."

"Like it matters anymore."

I almost nod in agreement but stop thinking hard. "Aang what are you listening to?"

"The White Stripes."

"Right." I figure I'll let him figure out the rest.

"So I still am the Indie?"

"Yes my little friend." I raise me hands in mock celebration.

"But how am I going to fix this?"

"I will give you two words but you have to leave me alone after that."

He nods eyes alight with hope.

"Battle of the Bands. This weekend at the school picnic."

He begins counting the number of words I said, I just glare and he gets the message, "Thanks Zuko!" He hugs me and, wait for it, skips away.

"Sure."

_B...C...D...A..._

* * *

**Omnipresent**

* * *

"Father." Azula bows to him, "I have news." 

The man turns to Azula, "Yes Azula?"

"Iroh," Ozai immediately sits up at the mention of his rival, "Helped my dear brother."

Ozai stands up pacing. This means at the next school board meeting he can finally take over and place his own candidates in the Board.

Iroh was the only thing between him and complete power and now that he's helped his fool of a son only one person has enough experience to take over.

"Azula, you have done well, but what about this fabled 'Indie'?"

"Please Father I have a plan, but it does require my brother."

"What do you suggest?"

"Tell him that if he captures Aang and somehow keeps him from the All-School picnic he can have School Council President."

"I thought you wanted that."

"I do." Azula grins evilly.

Ozai comes from behind the desk and places a hand on his daughter's shoulder, "I have raised you well."

Later...

"You called me?"

"Zuko, I want to return you your honor."

Zuko blinks in surprise, "What?"

"You have shown your worth, I want you back." He nods, "My son."

"What must I do?"

"Keep the Indie away from the picnic."

"Aang?"

The father nods while Zuko can't help but think he ad told Aang not two hours ago how to defeat his sister and in turn his father.

"I will regain my honor. I will capture the Avatar."

"The Avatar?"

"Speech malfunction I've been having it a lot..."

"Maybe we should get that checked out..."

"Ya..."

* * *

AHHHH this is sooo random…but donki-shouben helped me out and don't forget the ever helpful Orzhov:) 

But I need to know, is the added factor of Ozai and control of the Student Counsel to much?

Please answer truthfully. And if all goes well we will be having a Battle of the Bands,


	13. I won't make you

yes in fact those are _lyrics in italics_...

Yes I know but com'on...it's Battle of the **Bands**

cut me a little slack :P

Thanks to Orzhov for song choice :)

I do not own "I won't let you" all rights belong to Something Corporate

* * *

_When all's said and done,_

_The drama finished_

_The heartbreak complete_

_Will I still love you?_

_When all's said and done._

_We were friends_

_We were enemies_

_And you broke my hea..._

--

The singing stopped, "No Katara, sing that higher."

"I can't sing and play guitar Sokka!"

"You guys shut up! Someone's coming."

There was a bit of shuffling and then silence. I creaked open the door to see Toph, Katara and Sokka in a circle textbooks out trying and failing to look busy.

"Oh hey."

They all turned to look at me, "Aang? What are you doing here?"

"I heard you needed a guitarist."

Sokka glares at me while Toph reaches behind her chair and grabs a guitar, "Prove it Twinkle Toes." She throws the guitar right at me and I manage to catch it right before it hits the ground.

I prop my leg up on a chair and strum slowly. Up and down my fingers went along the neck. I close my eyes in concentration.

"Very nice." Toph stands up and grabs the guitar, "What do you guys think?"

Sokka's contemplative while Katara is looking right in my eyes trying to detect lying.

"Katara I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you but..."

"But what?" She stands, textbook flying from her lap, Sokka whispers to Toph and they both leave.

"You just put so much pressure on me, it was my first day...Azula and her crew just offered peace and calm."

"And Ty Lee..." she growls under her breath.

I nod accepting the mistake, "But I'm back and I want to help. Please Katara," I grab her hand, "give me another chance."

She whips her hand out of mine but says, "Fine." before storming off.

* * *

**Katara's Point of View**

* * *

How can someone be so infuriating? 

But I have to admit, we need him for the Battle of the Bands and he did seem genuinely sorry.

I reach to grab my Ipod then remember leaving my bag in the Band Room. I silently curse my quick decision and pull a 180 in the hallway and walk back.

A haunting guitar is playing with a voice singing, echoing through the hallways.

--

_I'm under attack again my dear; I'm in the way_

_Got no resolutions, no clever anecdotes to say_

_And still if I yell at the top of my lungs will it be the same?_

_I'd fly you a flag, I'd bury this pen into my veins_

_I wanna feel through you tonight_

_But I won't make you_

_I won't make you_

_The telephone number I got for you says nobody's home_

_The best thing I can think to do right now is leave it alone_

_And you had an apology in your mailbox since last July_

_It's funny when you find the words to say you find no reply_

_I wanna feel through you tonight_

_But I won't make you_

_I won't make you_

_Scream my name just one more time_

_But I won't make you_

_I won't make you_

_-- _

I creak the door open to see Aang playing the guitar singing with his eyes closed.

I grab my bag quietly and sneak back out of the room.

_--_

_And it's been hours now_

_To be here like this_

_And just to lay you down_

_And just to taste your lips_

_And just to keep me up_

_God I'm tired of sleeping_

_And just to lay inside you_

_And just to know this feeling_

_I wanna feel through you tonight_

_But I won't make you_

_I won't make you_

_Scream my name just one more time_

_But I won't make you_

_I won't make you_

* * *

soo ya...songs in fanfictions are lame but you must expect some songs for the actual Battle._  
_


	14. The All School Picnic

Pretty much what happens before the Battle of the Bands.

Sorry if it was a bit fast.

Katara's POV

* * *

**The All School Picnic**

The All School Picnic.

Or in my mind: Do or Die, I've got my team set up.

Toph the Tough

Sokka the Smart

Aang the Indie

And myself the Leader.

"AND TOGETHER WE ARE TEAM INDIE!" I yell and my teammates responded by yelling in return.

The war cry war answered by jeering from Azula's group, "Ready to LOSE?" Hahn yelled.

"ANYTIME LOSER!" Sokka cried back brandishing his drumstick.

Kira stepped on the stage causing the feuding tribes to stop.

"Welcome one an all to the 10th annual All School Picnic," The school cheered, "a word from our Principal."

Immediately everyone shut up and Ozai took the microphone, "Welcome students. I don't want to keep you away from the competition but let me remind you of the school's policy. Everyone is a Winner." He spit the lie and handed the microphone back.

"OK," Kira voice was calm but I could see she was freaked out, "Let me introduce our teams."

"First up is Aang, Katara, Toph and Sokka, Team Indie." We jumped up on stage flashing the peace sign.

"Next are Azula, Hahn, Ty Lee and Mai. Known as Queenie and the Bs." They posed for the school photographer.

"And Miya, Smeller Bee and Longshot as Drama Crew." They were dressed up as pirates; Longshot even had a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Last but not least, Zuko, Jet ad ShuFeng, The Angst Trio."

The whole audience screamed, cheered and clapped.

And we all looked at each other. Azula stared right in my eyes and I mouthed, "It's on."

"The rules are simple. Phsiycal contact is allowed in moderation. There are 3 events, each containing a twist to it's normal play. Let's keep it clean people. Remember, the Battle of the Bands will decided the true winners but this will help boost your score."

* * *

**First Event:**

**Spoon in Mouth, Egg on Spoon**

**Twist:**

** Blindfolded**

* * *

"Ok the goal is to get the egg to your partner without dropping it. 

Representing Team Indie, is Toph the carrier and Sokka the guide."

It was funny, everyone else was blindfolded while Toph was allowed to keep her eyes uncovered. I knew this was a shoe-in Toph can sense vibrations so she's already prepared.

I glanced over before Kira fired a pistol; Azula was yelling instruction as a giggling Ty Lee, while Longshot was smiling as Smellerbee got very into the competition Zuko was leading Jet through the obstacles.

**BANG**

I remember the deal Zuko had made with us before. He had promise to help us win the competition, and so he was. Jet had barely gone a meter before he crashed into Ty Lee.

And then they were on the ground, Jet's head conveniently placed in Ty Lee's chest. She blushed furiously while Jet looked the happiest I've ever seen him.

I laughed and before I knew it Toph and reached the finish line. She and Sokka hugged while Jet detangled himself from Ty Lee.

"Aang! We might win!" I hug him not really registering the fact that he was blushing.

"Team Indie is the winner!"

I was pleased to see egg all over Ty Lee's braid.

* * *

**Second Event:**

**Potato Sack Race**

**Twist:**

**Through a mud hole.**

* * *

I ha no problem volunteering for this one. What can I say? Ever since it rained when I was 6 I've loved the mud. 

I was up against Miya, ShuFeng and Mai.

The whistle blew (they had taken the gun away from Kira for safety purposes) and we were off. I was in the lead jumping furiously trying to gain a lead. Mai obviously was faster than she looked and was already yards in front of me. I could hear everyone yelling at me before the world went brown.

I found Miya on my back grinning impishly. I glared and considered throwing mud in her face but Mai passed the finish line before I could.

"Queenie and the Bs have won the round. Currently Team Indie and Queenie and the Bs are in the lead."

"You did that purposely." I confronted the Drama Queen.

She put on a well practiced innocent face, "Lil' ol me? I just tripped."

I stuck my foot causing her to fall into the mud, "Oups my mistake."

* * *

**Third and Final Event**

**Dodge ball**

**Twist:**

**In the dark**

* * *

Now I understand that this was all in the spirit of fun but I have to draw a line somewhere. 

"In the dark?"

Toph punched me roughly on the shoulder, "Calm down Sugar Queen."

"Oh ya, I really want people chucking hard balls at my face in the dark."

Before Toph could talk back the whistle blew.

The rules were simple, get hit you're out. I feel a ball roll towards me and I pick it up, amidst all the yelling I can hear Azula yelling commands. I aim straight for her voice and after hearing the "OUCH" I knew I had hit my target.

Of course when the ball hit me in the back I knew that my game was over. It was scary making my way through the dodge balls and teenagers.

After a few more minutes of chaos the lights flickered on.

Two people were standing in the middle of the gym.

* * *

"And now the winner of the 10th All School picnic." 

"Tied for first is, Team Indie." We stepped on stage smiling.

"Queenie and the Bs" Azula joined us sticking her tongue out.

"And finally, since both their players were standing in the Dodge Ball tournament. The Angst Trio and the Drama Crew."

Technically speaking we could've all failed the challenges and still have been in the same situation.

The Battle of the Bands will decided the true leaders of the school.

* * *

Ok so next chapter will have a ridiculous amount of songs. I MEAN RIDICULOUS, probably about 9 songs ; 

Again in my defense I say it's Battle of the Bands.

Special thanks to donki-shouben and Orzhov to helping me :)

And as an added bonus I'm having a little contest.

I need band names. Here's a list of the bands

_ Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka_

_Jet, Zuko, ShuFeng_

_Song (solo)_

_Suki, Yue (duet)_

_Azula, Hahn, Ty Lee, Mai_

_Miya, Smellerbee, Longshot._

So if you come up with a band name that I use I guess I'll write a oneshot.


	15. Battle of the Bands Part 1

Remember how I told you about all those songs?

They're so many I had to divide The Battle of the Bands into 3 parts. (Who knew _Hips don't Lie_ is a ridiculously long song?!)

As I said before,

Songs in Fanfictions are overly used and lame.

And now, i'm doing it to...

What has the world come to.

But I will also be posting a subchapter after all three parts containing the events of the Battle if people don't want to read all of them.

* * *

**Battle of the Bands: Part 1**

Our gym is really big and can hold a lot of people, probably about 300 or so.

So when we came onto a crowd of about 500 we decided it would be better to not question the universe. We were standing behind stage tuning our instruments before we heard Kira' voice, amplified, echo in the gym.

"Welcome to the first ever, Battle of the Bands!" The audience went wild screaming names and getting hyped.

First we have Pale Lightning, Azula, Hahn, Mai and Ty Lee." They all tromped on stage Mai looking depressed.

"And singing a Solo will be Song Asai, let's give her a hand folks!" Her face was bright red but she was still pretty her white dress fluttering slightly.

Miya, Smellerbee and Longshot got on stage before Kira even said their names, "Umm ok and next we have Zuko, Jet and ShuFeng as The Insiders" I whispered a "good luck" before they went up on stage.

"And singing a duet we have Harmonic Duality, Yue and Suki." Suki was dressed in black while Yue was completely in white.

"And finally the band that will be performing first. Give it up for, Last Chance!"

* * *

"Are you guys ready?" I was hiding my nervousness behind a face of a brave leader.

The curtains opened revealing a large crowd.

Aang just raised his arm in the classic "Rock on" sign.

I knew were we going to be alright, I started out on my guitar and Aang joined me, Sokka coming in on drums and Toph playing piano

* * *

_It's too late baby, there's no turning around_

_I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud_

_This is how I do_

_When I think about you_

_I never thought that you could break me apart_

_I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart_

_You want to get inside_

_Then you need to get in line_

_But not this time_

_Cause you caught me off guard_

_Now I'm running and screaming_

_- _

Aang sang his solo, his voice heard even over the screaming fans.

-

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine._

_- _

_I won't try to philosophize_

_I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes_

_This is how I feel_

_And its so surreal_

_I got a closet filled up to the brim_

_With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons_

_And I don't know why_

_You'd even try_

_But I won't lie_

_You caught me off guard_

_Now I'm running and screaming_

_- _

He looked me right in the eye and winked.

-

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

_- _

_And I feel a weakness coming on_

_Never felt so good to be so wrong_

_Had my heart on lockdown_

_And then you turned me around_

_I'm feeling like a new born child_

_Every time I get a chance to see you smile_

_It's not complicated_

_I was so jaded_

_And you caught me off guard_

_Now I'm running and screaming_

_- _

Silence, then…

-

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

_- _

_(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)_

_And I feel a weakness coming on_

_Never felt so good to be so wrong_

_Had my heart on lockdown_

_And then you turned me around_

_(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)_

_I'm feeling like a newborn child_

_Every time I get a chance to see you smile_

_It's not complicated_

_I was so jaded_

_(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)_

_And I feel a weakness coming on_

_Never felt so good to be so wrong_

_Had my heart on lockdown_

_And then you turned me around_

_(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)_

_I'm feeling like a newborn child_

_Every time I get a chance to see you smile_

_It's not complicated_

_I was so jaded_

* * *

The song ended with all of us panting for breath while we basked in the crowd's enthusiasm. I had turned to congratulate Toph and Sokka when I found them hugging. 

"SOKKA!" Ty Lee squealed from backstage.

Sokka lifted his head slightly and ,blushing, removed his arms from Toph.

"WOW! Good job! Let's give our next band a little time to set up. Let me introduce you to our judges. Ti, Haru and Meng" They gave a little wave to Kira and then to the crowd.

A felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to see Aang sweating but looking proud, "I just wanted to say good job." He pulled me into a hug.

I was blushing when he turned to see the next band perform.

Zuko was playing guitar while Jet was adjusting jet-black bass. ShuFeng was testing the drums.

Zuko grabbed the microphone and began whispering.

* * *

_Long ago_

_Just like the hearse you die to get in again_

_We are so far from you_

_- _

An explosion of sound and earsplitting fan girls. Even I had to admit Zuko does have very hot Emo bangs.

-

_Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate_

_The lives of everyone you know_

_And what's the worst you take (the worst you take)_

_From every heart you break (every heart you break)_

_And like the blade you stain (the blade you stain)_

_Well I've been holding on tonight_

-

It slows a bit, Jet and Zuko both singing.

_-_

_What's the worst that I can say?_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight_

_-_

_Came a time_

_When every star fall brought you to tears again_

_We are the very hurt you sold_

_And what's the worst you take (the worst you take)_

_From every heart you break (every heart you break)_

_And like the blade you stain (the blade you stain)_

_Well I've been holding on tonight_

-

ShuFeng was bobbing her head along keeping perfect time.

-

_What's the worst thing I can say?_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight_

_And if you carry on this way_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight_

_-_

_Can you hear me?_

_Are you near me?_

_Can we pretend to leave and then_

_We'll meet again_

_When both our cars collide?_

_-_

_What's the worst thing I can say?_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight_

_And if you carry on this way_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight_

* * *

I swear the explosion of girls screaming broke my ear. They were all yelling at Zuko to marry them. He just looked smugly satisfied and bowed to them. 

"Very nice choice you guys! Next up we have Song Asai she will be accompanied by Teo on the synthesizer."

She walked up on stage and began singing in the most beautiful way.

* * *

_Skipping beats, blushing cheeks I am struggling_

_Daydreaming, bed scenes in the corner cafe_

_And then I'm left in bits recovering tectonic tremblings_

_You get me every time_

_-_

_Why d'ya have to be so cute?_

_It's impossible to ignore you_

_Must you make me laugh so much?_

_It's bad enough we get along so well_

_Say goodnight and go_

_-_

_Follow you home, you've got your headphones on and you're dancing_

_Got lucky, beautiful shot you taking everything off watch the curtains wide open_

_Then you fall in the same routine flicking through the TV relaxed and reclining_

_And you think you're alone..._

_-_

_Why d'ya have to be so cute?_

_-_

_It's impossible to ignore you_

_Must you make me laugh so much?_

_It's bad enough we get along so well_

_Say goodnight and go_

_-_

_One of these days, you'll miss your train and come stay with me_

_We'll have drinks and talk about things, any excuse to stay awake with you_

_You'll sleep here, I'll sleep there, but then the heating may be down again_

_At my convenience_

_We'd be good; we'd be great together._

_-_

_Say goodnight and go,_

_Why's it always always_

_Goodnight and go_

_Darling not again_

_Goodnight and go_

* * *

No one spoke during her performance as if any sound would ruin the moment and soon as she finished the masses began cheering her she blushed and walked over o hug Teo before descending to the backstage. 

"Song, that was AMAZING!"

"Thanks, I practiced a lot."

She was still blushing slightly but not out of nerves.

"That was great! Let's give another round to Song!" The crowd happily obliged whistling and catcalling.

"Our next song is going to be done by The Unspeakable. With Miya singing lead."

She stepped out on stage abandoning her pirate wear for a horrid peach neon suit. Smerllerbee and Lonshot were dressed similarly but didn't look as pleased as she did.

Longshot arranged himself on the guitar while Smellerbee donned her gloves.

* * *

---------OK so some copyright things.

All songs belong to their respective owners. I had no part in the making of them, I just have used them.

Auuugggggg there's still two parts to this...I can almost feel my soul dying every time I copy/paste a song from Metro Lyrics.

* * *


	16. Battle of the Bands Part 2

Apologies, I got bored by the time I was at Hips Don't Lie so I just put who was singing...

And I picked a puky song for Miya...**  
**

* * *

**Battle of the Bands-Part 2**

_There was a girl I knew who always wanted to be the one to stand out from the crowd_

_Always believe that she was gonna live her dreams._

_That what when down was gonna come around for all the_

_Doubters non-believers the cynical that once were dreamers._

_One of these days you'll open up your eyes and you'll realize._

_-_

_That girl was a one-time teenage drama queen_

_A hot, tough everyday wannabe...but she'll have changed her destiny. Now she's a somebody._

_That girl was a wild child dreamer but she found herself._

_Cuz she believes in nothin else and you'll look back and you won't believe that girl was me._

_-_

_Armed with an attitude that she knows how to use._

_She's gonna get there any way she can._

_Now she knows what she wants no one is gonna stop her nothings ever gonna hold her down._

_For all the doubters non-believers the cynical that once were dreamers._

_One of these days you'll know that you were Wrong. (Who would know)_

_-_

_That girl was a one-time teenage drama queen_

_A hot, tough everyday wannabe...but she'll have changed her destiny. Now she's a somebody._

_That girl was a wild child dreamer but she found herself._

_Cuz she believes in nothin else and you'll look back and you wont believe that girl was me._

_-_

Miya went on a solo, her voice clear and ringing.

_-_

_Life is a work of art you gotta paint it colorful,_

_Can make it anything u want don't have to stick to any rules_

_You don't need a high IQ to succeed in what you do,_

_You just gotta have no doubt just believe in yourself._

_-_

_Doubters, non-believers. Once were dreamers._

_One of these days you'll open up your eyes... and you'll realize_

_-_

_That girl was a one-time teenage drama queen_

_A hot, tough everyday wannabe...but she'll have changed her destiny. Now she's a somebody._

_That girl was a wild child dreamer but she found herself._

_Cuz she believes in nothin else and you'll look back and you wont believe that girl was me._

* * *

It was hard to believe but Miya actually made the song sound half decent. I even found myself clapping along with the crowd.

"That was a surprise! Ok folks we've only got two bands left, so let's give a big welcome to Harmonic Duality." Suki and Yue both stepped on the stage with Suki starting out.

* * *

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray (I would pray)_

-

Yue took over flipping her snow hair

-

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I prayed I could break away_

_-_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

-

Suki and Yue joined their song skimming over the heads of the crowd.

-

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get onboard a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)_

_And breakaway_

_-_

_Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging around revolving doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_

_Fly away, breakaway_

_-_

_I'll spread my wings_

_And I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

* * *

As the song faded into silence Suki and Yue both hugged each other waving to the audience. Yue was even courteous enough to blow a kiss into the crowd.

Kira was looking tired but her voice was still filled with enthusiasm, "It's been a long night but our next band is the last band," Azula pushed her way by me, "Pale Lightning."

Hahn started out getting the crowd clapping in time with Mai.

* * *

_Ladies up in here tonight_

_No fighting, no fighting_

_We got the refugees up in here_

_No fighting, no fighting_

_Shakira, Shakira_

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_

_She makes a man wants to speak Spanish_

_Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa_

_Shakira, Shakira_

_Azula:_

_Oh baby when you talk like that_

_You make a woman go mad_

_So be wise and keep on_

_Reading the signs of my body_

_And I'm on tonight_

_You know my hips don't lie_

_And I'm starting to feel it's right_

_All the attraction, the tension_

_Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

_Hahn:_

_Hey Girl, I can see your body moving_

_And it's driving me crazy_

_And I didn't have the slightest idea_

_Until I saw you dancing_

_And when you walk up on the dance floor_

_Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl_

_And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it_

_So you can keep on shaking it_

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_

_She makes a man want to speak Spanish_

_Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa_

_Shakira, Shakira_

_Azula:_

_Oh baby when you talk like that_

_You make a woman go mad_

_So be wise and keep on_

_Reading the signs of my body_

_And I'm on tonight_

_You know my hips don't lie_

_And I am starting to feel you boy_

_Come on lets go, real slow_

_Don't you see baby asi es perfecto_

_Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie_

_And I am starting to feel it's right_

_All the attraction, the tension_

_Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

_Shakira, Shakira_

_Oh boy, I can see your body moving_

_Half animal, half man_

_I don't, don't really know what I'm doing_

_But you seem to have a plan_

_My will and self-restraint_

_Have come to fail now, fail now_

_See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know_

_That's a bit too hard to explain_

_Hahn:_

_Baila en la calle de noche_

_Baila en la calle de día_

_Baila en la calle de noche_

_Baila en la calle de día_

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_

_She makes a man want to speak Spanish_

_Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa_

_Shakira, Shakira_

_Azula:_

_Oh baby when you talk like that_

_You know you got me hypnotized_

_So be wise and keep on_

_Reading the signs of my body_

_Hahn:_

_Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia_

_Azula:_

_Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it!_

_Mira en Barranquilla se baila así_

_Hahn:_

_Yeah_

_She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country_

_I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty_

_I need a whole club dizzy_

_Why the CIA wanna watch us?_

_Colombians and Haitians_

_I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction_

_No more do we snatch ropes_

_Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats_

_Azula:_

_I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie_

_And I'm starting to feel you boy_

_Come on let's go, real slow_

_Baby, like this is perfecto_

_Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie_

_And I am starting to feel it's right_

_The attraction, the tension_

_Baby, like this is perfection_

_Hahn:_

_No fighting_

_No fighting_

* * *

Hahn wrapped Azula in a kiss causing the crowd to go wild, while Mai faked vomiting and Ty Lee blushed from jealousy.

"Well it's all over, so judges," the three judges joined her on stage, "Who is the winner."

Ti grabbed the microphone, pushing his glasses up his nose, "After much deliberation we have agreed a tie is in order."

"WHAT?" the question was spoken by everyone but Ti kept talking.

" First is Last Chance." We stepped on stage trying to ignore the audience's murmuring, "followed by Pale Lightning and The Insiders."

The three bands stood on the stage each trying to look cooler than the last.

"So another round is required and first up is The Insiders."

Aang said something about going to the bathroom and Toph, Sokka and I ran backstage grabbing our instruments, "What song are we going to do?"

Toph whispered, "Heels over Head?"

"No we should do Katara's song." Aang had joined us, "Where's my guitar?"

"Sorry Aang I was just tuning it," Zuko came out of the dark and jumped up on stage.

"Zuko tuning your guitar?" Sokka examined it, "I don't trust him."

Aang just shrugged, "it'll be alright Sokka, Zuko's on our side." He turned to me, "Right?"

"Ya…"

* * *

Copyrights. 

I do not own any of the songs featured here. I simply have used them and had no part in the making of them.

My mantra is: Only three more songs, only three more songs, only three more songs


	17. Battle of the Bands Part 3

Only 3 more songs, only 3 more songs, only 3 more songs...

3 chapter in one night, WHOOHO!!!LOLOKAJHLKJDHslkjbflkadjbljb

* * *

**Battle of the Bands: Part 3**

Zuko started out playing an acoustic guitar, and then added his voice.

* * *

_Well I was there on the day_

_They sold the cause for the queen,_

_And when the lights all went out_

_We watched our lives on the screen._

_I hate the ending myself,_

_But it started with an alright scene._

-

ShuFeng and Jet joined him

-

_It was the roar of the crowd_

_That gave me heartache to sing._

_It was a lie when they smiled_

_And said, "you won't feel a thing"_

_And as we ran from the cops_

_We laughed so hard, it would sting_

_-_

_Yeah yeah, oh_

_-_

_If I'm so wrong (so wrong, so wrong)_

_How can you listen all night long? (night long, nightlong)_

_Now will it matter after I'm gone?_

_Because you never learn a goddamned thing._

_-_

_You're just a sad song with nothing to say_

_About a life long wait for a hospital stay_

_And if you think that I'm wrong,_

_This never meant nothing to ya_

_-_

_I spent my high school career_

_Spit on and shoved to agree_

_So I could watch all my heroes_

_Sell a car on tv_

_Bring out the old guillotine_

_-_

_We'll show 'em what we all mean._

_-_

_Yeah yeah, oh_

_-_

_If I'm so wrong (so wrong, so wrong)_

_How can you listen all night long? (night long, night long)_

_Now will it matter long after I'm gone?_

_Because you never learn a goddamned thing._

_-_

_You're just a sad song with nothing to say_

_About a life long wait for a hospital stay_

_And if you think that I'm wrong,_

_This never meant nothing to ya_

_-_

_So go, go away, just go, run away._

_But where did you run to? And where did you hide?_

_Go find another way, price you pay_

_-_

_Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah_

_-_

_You're just a sad song with nothing to say_

_About a life long wait for a hospital stay_

_And if you think that I'm wrong,_

_This never meant nothing to ya, come on_

_-_

_You're just a sad song with nothing to say_

_About a life long wait for a hospital stay_

_And if you think that I'm wrong,_

_This never meant nothing to ya_

_-_

_At all, at all, at all, at all_

* * *

"Next up is Pale Lightning" 

Azula and Hahn stepped up on stage amid the cheers and boos.

As soon as everyone quieted Hahn began singing.

* * *

_Ahuh Ahuh (Yea Rihanna)_

_Ahuh Ahuh (Good girl gone bad)_

_Ahuh Ahuh (Take three... Action)_

_Ahuh Ahuh_

_No clouds in my storms_

_Let it rain_

_I hydroplane into fame (Eh eh)_

_Come'n down with the Dow Jones_

_When the clouds come we gone_

_We Rocafella (Eh eh)_

_She fly higher than weather_

_And she rocks it better_

_You know me_

_An anticipation for precipitation_

_stacks chips for the rainy day (Eh eh)_

_Jay, rain man is back with lil Ms. Sunshine_

_Rihanna where you at?_

_- _

Azula came from behind a curtain dressed in a beautiful halter-top and dark jeans.

She began singing in perfect harmony.

_- _

_You had my heart_

_and we'll never be world apart_

_Maybe in magazines_

_but you'll still be my star_

_Baby cause in the Dark_

_You can see shiny Cars_

_And that's when you need me there_

_With you I'll always share_

_Because_

_- _

Ty Lee and Miya came out dancing in sync while Mai rolled out playing the drums her face unimpressed by the song and dance.

_- _

_When the sun shines_

_We'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be your friend_

_Took an oath_

_I'mma stick it out 'till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we still have each other_

_You can stand under my Umbrella_

_You can stand under my Umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

_- _

She seemed to be singing to Hahn and he was trying to dance along with everything.

_- _

_These fancy things,_

_will never come in between_

_You're part of my entity_

_Here for Infinity_

_When the war has took it's part_

_When the world has dealt it's cards_

_If the hand is hard_

_Together we'll mend your heart_

_Because ..._

_When the sun shines_

_We'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be your friend_

_Took an oath_

_I'mma stick it out 'till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we still have each other_

_You can stand under my Umbrella_

_You can stand under my Umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

_- _

Ty Lee and Miya began executing a well-rehearsed series of flips, dives and acrobatics.

_- _

_You can run into my arms_

_It's okay don't be alarmed_

_(Come into Me)_

_(There's no distance in between our love)_

_So Gonna let the rain pour_

_I'll be all you need and more_

_Because ..._

-

She had sparklers exploded creating a shimmering red rain over the fawning crowd.

-

_When the sun shines_

_We'll shine Together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be your friend_

_Took an oath_

_I'mma stick it out 'till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we still have each other_

_You can stand under my Umbrella_

_You can stand under my Umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

_-_

She flipped open an umbrella and joined Hahn under the red rain.

-

_It's raining (raining)_

_Ooo baby it's raining_

_baby come into me_

_Come into me_

_It's raining (raining)_

_Ooo baby it's raining_

_You can always come into me_

_Come into me_

* * *

The gym went wild, Azula's fans screaming their head off while the booing was forgotten. 

They stepped off stage giving myself, Aang, Sokka and Toph particularly smug looks.

I turned to the rest of my group, "Are you guys ready?"

Aang nodded while Sokka gulped but Toph spoke.

"Let's do this thing."

We jumped on stage

Toph started out playing a delicate piano while I sang.

* * *

_-_

_When all's said and done,_

_The drama finished_

_The heartbreak complete_

_Will I still love you?_

_-_

_When all's said and done._

_We were friends_

_We were enemies_

-

Sokka began drumming while Aang played a chord. I resisted flinching, his guitar was out of key. He just stared at me then glared at Azula and Zuko.

He ran off stage leaving a confused crowd

-

_And you broke my heart_

_When all's said and done_

_How can we trust?_

_How can we hope?_

_How can I forgive you?_

_There's no way_

-

Aang came back on stage without his guitar but with a microphone and began singing with me.

-

_I just can't_

_I just can't_

_-_

_You hurt me_

_Broke the heart_

_Tried to say sorry_

_Slammed the door in your face_

_Now I'm stuck putting it all back together_

_When all's said and one_

_-_

_Alone in my room_

_Hurt and bleeding_

_Crying the fears away_

_When all's been said and done_

_-_

_It's all your fault_

_Forgive and forget?_

_It's too late_

_Should've thought of that sooner_

_Before all's said and done_

-

* * *

A resounding echo through the crowd and then a scream that could be heard for miles I could even see a few birds fly out of their nests. 

We bowed sweating but exhilarated. Aang even threw his toque into the audience causing a squabble between a man foaming at the mouth and a girl with a gap between her teeth.

"Ok everyone! That was our second band," Kira stepped on stage, her voice was slightly raspy from yelling. "Let's give a big thanks to Teo and Lily! Thanks you guys!" Teo and Lily waved from their little sound booth giving the thumbs up.

"Each band will be marked out of 10.

Pale Lightning…8

The Insiders…7

And finally, Last Chance…Disqualified."

"What?" I stormed out on stage.

Ti stood up, "Under the official rules you are disqualified, Aang technically did not play through the whole song thus your band has been eliminated. Therefore," his glasses flashed, "I declare Pale Lightning the winners."

* * *

**Later in the Jasmine Dragon **

* * *

"How did they win?" 

"I told you, Zuko messed with my guitar."

"Like I told you we shouldn't of trusted Zuko. He's a lying, backstabbing…"

He ranted for a few more minutes, "So we lost?"

Toph's voice came out of the corner.

"I don't know Toph…I just don't know."

* * *

**Zuko's Point of View (before the picnic)**

* * *

Azula has cornered me and is monologuing… 

"For years, the School Picnic has been the bane of the Populars' existence, with its elevation of the masses due to the school board's 'everyone's a winner' policy of phony self esteem raising! Consequently, the Populars' have never won the Battle of the Bands at the Picnic! I need you Zuko. I've plotted every move of this day, this glorious day in Popular history, and the only way we win, is together. At the end of this day you will have your honor back, you will have father's love, and you will have anything you want."

"Father's love?"

"Yes Zuko, anything you want…" she smiled which should've been my first sign.

"Zuko, I am begging you, look into your heart and see what is right!" A wise voice spoke from behind me.

"Uncle! What are you doing here?"

He smiled, "I wanted to see you perform."

I looked between the two, unsure of my own desires…

* * *

**After the Battle…**

* * *

Azula's sitting on the stage one hand on my shoulder the other on the trophy. "We've done it, Zuko. It's taken too many years to count, but the Populars have conquered the Battle of the Bands!" 

Privately I was thinking that it was the fist time we had a Battle of the Bands but I didn't want to interrupt

I look away trying to hide my shame, "I betrayed Uncle…and Katara…"

She turns my face to look me straight in the eyes, "No, he betrayed you, Zuko."

"No I'm pretty sure I betrayed him."

"Just shut-up…"

* * *

**Thanks to donki-shouben who scripted the last part between Zuko, Iroh and Azula.**

Again I do not own _Umbrella_ or _Disenchanted_

YES WE ARE DON WITH SONGS!! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

Anyway is case you didn't understand and are going WTF?! Zuko messed up Aang's guitar causing the Populars to win.

And I also realized that Iroh is the owner of the Jasmine Dragon and is the Superintendent

...coincidence? I think not.

So here we are, Team Avatar is at their lowest and the Populars have finally won...

Ozrhov I owe you some oneshots

You to donko-shouben id you want one


	18. Please Just Go Away

A/N

I've been getting asked this a lot

I AM A GIRL XD

I've got a chest and everything!

mmmm Fluffy couples:) Pretty much the chapter is mindless fluff.

Kataang and Tokka in case you didn't know XD

-----------

* * *

**Please Just Go Away **

The school was completely silent. I was here early and no one was around.

I really didn't want anyone around, I wished that all life would just go find something else to do.

I sat at a table in the cafeteria my head on my arms and my hair creating a fan around me.

"Katara?"

I didn't look up but someone pushed my hair away so he could see my face.

"Go away."

He smiled sadly, "Katara, don't be like that…"

I flopped my head back down onto the table.

"Katara."

I wished he would go away.

"Please Aang just go…"

He didn't move, "Katara please tell me what's wrong."

Go away… "Do you really want to know what's wrong?"

He nodded.

"We lost Aang! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD! WE LOST! L-O-S-T!!! We can't do anything about it!" I rounded on him, "AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

I stood up my chest heaving from anger.

He stood as well and came towards me, grabbing my wrist.

"Let go." I didn't raise my voice, I lowered it daring him to disobey and suffer the consequences.

"I'm sorry."

He kissed me, I was so surprised but the kiss was so right I melted and wrapped my arms around his neck, after a few moments he removed his lips from mine.

"I really am."

* * *

**Toph's Point of View**

* * *

Sokka and I were walking down the hallways. 

Well Sokka and Ty Lee were walking together and I was lagging behind.

Ty Lee was blabbering on and on about cheerleading or Paris Hilton, maybe both.

I could feel Sokka's heart beating normally. He wasn't excited or anything he was just neutral and judging from his sighs he was bored.

I guess it's up to me to save Snoozles.

"Hey! Ty Lee!"

She turned to me, "Ya Toph?"

"I have a message from Hahn."

Her heart started beating faster, "Do you need to tell me right now?

I nodded, "He says he loves the way your top just barely shows your bra and he loves that new strawberry lip gloss you just got."

I felt Sokka's dawn of realization that I was trying to help him, "Hahn?'

Ty Lee's heartbeat was going 60 beats a minute, "Umm Toph's lying."

I crossed my arms, "No I'm pretty sure you're lying."

She scoffed and before she could rejoin Sokka in walking he spoke, "Ty Lee it's over."

I felt a sob shake her body and then she ran off.

Sokka put an arm around my shoulder, "Thanks Toph."

I blushed before punching him roughly.


	19. DDR and a Masquerade

People to whom I owe one shot (if they want one...)

Orzhov

zeratul7

August13 (Yuki XD)

H2P2

donki-shouben

Ummm ya, if I missed any one or you think you deserve one tell me.

Annnnnd Zuko still has no set pairing so anything can happen…cept for Zutara and Zoph so vote!

* * *

**DDR and a Masquerade **

"Life is like a ball-point pen, sometimes it keeps on rolling and sometimes it gets stuck." Sokka spoke to me, we were outside sitting above the art room. The good thing about the art room is that the upper window is always open and it just so happens that at that moment Azula was having a meeting about the dance.

Yes, she is in fact President of the Dance Club.

"A ball point pen?" I hope he wasn't hitting "it" again.

"No I'm serious think about it."

Before I could Azula voice attracted my attention.

"A masquerade."

"I mean it's so de..." I slapped my hand over his mouth motioning for him to shut up and listen.

"A masquerade Azula? Doesn't that seem a little bland?" Mai thought anything was boring.

"No Mai! I think 'Zula got a good plan!" I've never seen Ty Lee but I think I've got a pretty accurate picture.

"Aang and his band of fools are still not done. We have to finish them once and for all.

"Princess, you really think that's going to happen? I mean we are at our most powerful at the dance."

She giggled in the most un-Azulaish fashion it sent shivers down my back, "You're right but still I have a plan."

"What is it?" Ty Lee's voice was enthusiastic to say the least.

"DDR. A competition."

Sokka and I quickly removed you heads.

"DDR?" he asked

"Dance Dance Revolution."

"Isn't that the game you'd always drag me to, to watch you play?"

I raised my eyebrows, "Yes it is. Yes indeed Snoozles."

* * *

**Later at the Jasmine Dragon…**

* * *

"A masquerade DDR dance? That's a bit overboard." 

I nodded and took a sip of my latte. The Jasmine Dragon was half empty with only our group and few passersby inside.

"Well, I guess it's our only chance."

Katara moved closer to Aang and both their heartbeats rose. I sent out tiny vibration and found them holding hands under the table, completely unnoticed by Sokka.

"Yeah, so Katara who are you going with?" I love putting people in situations such as this one. Her heartbeat rose again and the heat from her blush was also a sign.

"Why Toph?"

I could feel Sokka alert beside me, "No reason Katara, I'm just," I reached under the able and grab their hands, "curious."

"Well who are you going with Toph?" Air Boy took the heat of himself and Katara. The vibrations told me that Katara had squeezed his hand after this.

"I don't know…probably with Sokka." Of course I had meant in a completely non-romantic way. And of course it was interpreted differently.

"What?!" The question was repeated around the table, Sokka even jumped out of the booth in surprise.

"No, no, no I meant in a non-romantic way."

Great, I'm blushing and I will NEVER hear the end of this. Surprisingly Sokka was blushing as well. "Well Toph…I guess we could together…"

The way he said it I knew he didn't mean as friends.

My heart fluttered slightly, "Umm sounds like a plan Snoozles."

"Great," his voice cracked, "I'll see you then..."

The silence was only broken by Katara and Aang's giggling.

* * *

Yes I am in fact going to do a DDR Masquerade party...unless that seems like to much... but i'll probably do it anyway, I mean don't you really want to see Toph and Sokka up against Zuko and Jet in a DDR showdown? 


	20. Crazed and Overprotective

It's short but still, next chapter is the dance soooooo there you have it :)

* * *

**Crazed and Overprotective **

"Do I have to?"

Why is she so stubborn sometimes?

"Yes Toph you need a dress, it's a dance!"

"But if we're competing we should be wearing clothes we can move in."

A good point but still, "Toph it'll be fun!"

She sighed and I giggled dragging her to the closest store.

The best thing about shopping with Toph is that you can dress her up in anything and she can't complain that it looks bad. I mean she only takes people she trusts shopping mostly because once her mother dressed her in god forbid something pretty.

Toph began enjoying herself after the first few stores; she had her father's credit card so we really had no limit.

After a long 5 hours I had found my dream dress.

Simple, yet elegant, it was a deep shade oof blue was flowed around me and was strapless.

We had even found something for Toph that she didn't hate.

Well at least I don't think she hated it, "Why that one Toph?"

She twirled in the knee length dress and stated, "It just feels right."

I couldn't argue with logic like that.

Aang's Point of View.

"So Aang." I jumped sending paper flying everywhere.

"Sokka! You scared me!" I bent over and started picking them up.

Sokka grabbed my by the scruff of my shirt making me drop even more papers, "Listen Air Boy, if you lay one finger on my sister."

He left it at that ruffled my hair and walked away.

Note to self, avoid crazed overprotective brother.


	21. DDR Showdown

Below is the list of competitors.

* * *

**Kataang vs. Azulahn**

(In a moves battle they go back and forth each screen different from you partner's but ending in a coordinate dance.)

**Tokka vs. Jetko**

(In a sync battle each team is doing to exact same moves, based completely on how much you can trust your partner)

**Mai Lee vs. Yuki**

(All out battle, no rules, just win.)

* * *

**DDR Showdown **

"How is Toph going to do this?"

The blind girl was dressed in a comfortable t-shirt with the words, _Screw World Peace I want a Pony_ blazed across her chest.

Aang leaned over, "I'm not sure..."

The gym had been completely changed the lights were low and the DDR was raised on the stage for everyone to see.

"Hey everybody!" Kira stood up on stage a microphone in her hand, "The first contest is Toph Bei Fong, Sokka Kirima against Jet Feng and Zuko Sozin."

The gym was filled with yells Aang and I stood at the sides screaming 'good luck!' to Toph and Sokka.

"3...2...1...GO!"

The song was dorky but had the beat you needed to play the game.

Toph and Sokka worked perfectly in sync, legs moving as one.

Jet and Zuko were doing not as well, each trying to outshine the other.

Aang pointed to Sokka, "Look he's telling her the next moves coming up. You can tell because his mouth is moving."

He was right but he wasn't the only one to notice, Azula was smiling and whispering to Ty Lee, who was giggling.

"Hey! Sokka!"

I clenched my fists, "That bitch, she's trying t distract him!"

Sokka was feeling the pressure, Ty Lee kept talking and he was sweating.

Aang grabbed my wrist, "Don't worry, I've got a plan."

And he left into the crowd only to remerge whispering something in Ty Lee's ear.

She shut-up immediately and blushed furiously.

"What did you tell her?"

He just grinned mischievously, "That's for me to know." and he tapped me on the nose.

The song ended and Toph and Sokka stood panting but looking exhilarated.

Zuko and Jet were doing what they did best, looking depressed.

"The winner is...Toph and Sokka!" they raised their arms in answer to the crowd's cheering.

Out of nowhere Sokka grabbed Toph and lifted her to his lips.

First there was silence then Ty Lee's, "But Sokka!"

Then an explosion of whistling and cheering.

Aang screamed in my ear, "Told ya!"

I handed over the 5 while Toph and Sokka broke apart, Toph blushing cherry red and Sokka looking cocky.

It was our turn and those butterflies were attacking my stomach.

"Aang, everyone's watching…"

We placed our wrists back to back and he lowered his eyes saying, "Don't worry about them it's just me and you right now."

I couldn't help but blush.

* * *

**Azula's Point of View**

* * *

"How are they winning?" I spat at him. We were doing our best but those two twerps were doing amazing.

He shrugged and looked into the crowd.

"Azula…I'm breaking up with you." And with that the cowardly bastard jumped onto his Ty Lee's open arms.

Aang and Katara were still dancing having the time of their life.

I must break them up somehow.

Gossip is a girl's best friend; I rounded on them and shouted so the whole gym could hear, "Aang's still seeing Ty Lee!"

Katara stopped only for a moment but quickly went back to Aang but her movements were a bit more robotic.

* * *

And second-to-last chapter is done! Only one more folks oO 


	22. The End

For August13 a Yuki maikout on stage for the world to see.

And here we are my loyal readers.

The end of _Aang the Last Indie. _

It's been a slice, I will miss you all and hopefully will see some of your reviews in my up and coming story

_The Taming of the Wolf _

Thanks are required to all the favorites and alerts of the numerous but some special thanks are in order.

**Orzhov:** You are #1, you were with me every step of the journey and I am proud to call you my right hand man.

I've got mad love :)

**Th****e Cookie Thief: **You got me hooked on Zutara and as a special present I have made you an alternate Zutara ending.

**August13:** You've got me hooked on Yuki now XD

**Lily Dragon: **I loved your OC, and I'm sorry she didn't get that large a part...I might use her later though...

**zeratul7: **Been there since day , always positive reviews:) I wish you the best of luck with Boarding School Woes :)

**Donki-shouben: **WOW the whole plot is comepletely yours and I am in your debt without you this story wouldn't of been half as good.

**joe-halo:15 **Again you've been here since the beginning and I remain faithful to Kataang :)

**TrueThinker:** My 100th reviewer! and my official crack ship is now Jetla because of you XD

**Tang Si Ming-Yue:** For keeping me reminded of my other fics :)

And of course **Nerf-or-Nothing:** MAD LOVE!!! MAD LOVE!! Your multichapter will be posted within the next week!

I missed alot of people, I mean ALOT!!!!

And a whole other bunch of people that reviewed from chapter 1, if I missed someone, I'm sorry, I truly am just know that if you reviewed I have mad love for you and in return I offer you this extremely fluffy final chapter:)

* * *

**The End**

"And the winners are Yue and Suki!" They screamed wildly and began to make-out.

"That almost NEVER happens!" Sokka said, engrossed.

Toph grabbed his ear, "No, bad Sokka, bad."

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "You look really nice tonight Toph."

"Shut-up and dance Snoozles."

He happily obliged, rotating slowly on the spot while some sappy love song played.

She rested her head against his chest breathing in deeply taking in his scent.

_He smells good…_

He reached down and gently kissed her.

_He tastes good…_

* * *

"Aang…are you still seeing Ty Lee?" 

He let go of me and looked me up and down and rested on my eyes.

"Yes…"

I exploded, "WHAT?!"

He clapped a hand over my mouth, "Just as Science partners though."

I soften slightly, "Really?"

He kissed me, pulling me close deepening the kiss, "Really, really"

I smiled, melting in his gaze and kiss.

* * *

"Jin?" 

The girl was dressed in a beautiful emerald green dress.

"Zuko." Her voice was cold.

"Can I make it up?" I really didn't want her angry anymore.

Her mouth was in a straight line but her eyes were laughing, "Only if you can dance Emo-Prince."

I grabbed her hand and we slowly danced on the spot.

* * *

Jet sidled over to Mai who was glaring at Zuko and Jin. 

"Wanna make out?"

She shrugged, and Jet took that as a yes.

* * *

The music halted and a guitar ripped through the slow dance. 

Toph and Sokka high-fived behind the DJ's counter and turned the music up.

Toph grabbed the microphone, "Let's kick it UP!"

I could see dust falling from the rafters from the force of the bass.

"Not a bad year." Aang yelled to me.

I laughed.

* * *

All the couples were dancing in their state of bliss while Azula sat alone on the bleachers her nails clicking on the table. 

"Well played Indie, well played." She took one last glance.

"But there's always _**next year**_."

**THE END**


	23. The End Zutara

A brief, completely OOC, Zutara ending for The Cookie Thief

* * *

**The End (Zutara) **

"You do really like him…don't you?" Aang asked, I lifted my head off his chest.

I knew he meant Zuko. It must've been written all over my face because Aang said, "Go…he's waiting…" I smiled and kissed him on the cheek and ran into my beloved's arms and promptly kissed him.

"I love you." I said brushing his Emo bangs aside

"You to."

And we made out hardcore.

* * *

Hope you like it, it's so bad it's almost good XD 


	24. Author's Note

Uhh, I did a redone version of this story, check it out if you're interested :D


End file.
